


Meow Tarot: Fur and Sunbeam

by etothey, Irusu



Category: Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by Art, beware hairballs, meow, purr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Not as many cards as the human Tarot deck, but cats can't count that high, nor do they care.





	Meow Tarot: Fur and Sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the Meow Tarot cards [may be seen here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198606).

  



End file.
